


Shards of Twilight

by tyjord



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dominance, Dominatrix, Entombment, F/M, Femdom, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjord/pseuds/tyjord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange dream leads Edward on a quest to find out exactly what is lurking in the minds of Jacob and Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of Twilight

Edward Cullen sat, his left hand cradling his forehead as his right tapped the back of a pen frustratingly against the desk. Bella looked back at him, but he did not meet her gaze. He tapped the pen harder, until it finally broke in half, attracting the attention of the teacher and the rest of the class. The brief exchange with authority that followed lasted under a minute, with Edward storming out of the class in disgust. He moved quickly down the corridor towards the main doors of the school, taking just a second to lift the collar of his jacket and hunch his head downward as he burst into the unusually bright day. Did she really not understand how he felt? It’s not like they were new to their relationship. After all they had been through, why, he thought to himself as he leapt over a bench and into the welcoming shadows of the forest, did he always have to come upon her talking to that…dog?

 

The moon was full, making the shadows deep and plentiful. He stood upwind of the ramshackle bar, watching. They had been inside for almost two hours, but the celebratory noises had died down dramatically over the last few minutes. He moved further into the shadows, silently blending into the tall trees around him.

The door opened, light momentarily framing the departing reveler like a full body halo. The figure stumbled slightly on the two wooden steps leading down from the entry.

“Goodnight Jacob!” he heard shouted from within.

“Happy birthday Jake!”

“Try to stay out of trouble!”

The figure stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turned, and waved at the door as it slammed shut behind him. The sounds of music again started flowing from the bar, drowning out the sounds of the night.

He watched the boy walk slowly towards where he was standing. He was wearing his usual denim shorts and t-shirt, and the otherworldly strong, pulsing flow of his blood was obvious even from beneath his clothes. He could smell the alcohol as the boy passed, not ten feet from where he was standing. He watched the boy stop and cock his head, trying to listen through the din still spilling from the bar. After a tense minute, Jacob started laughing, a giddy combination of relief, embarrassment, and the liquor clogging his senses.

He saw Jacob Black move past his position and waited until he was out of sight, swallowed up by the darkness of the woods. With a nervous smile, he turned and sped off in the other direction, leaving not a trace of his presence behind.

 

“Hello Jacob,” he said calmly

“Cullen,” the boy responded icily, all signs of inebriation vanishing instantly.

Edward could hear the increased thumping of his heart as a burst of adrenaline traveled through the young Native American.

They stood almost twenty feet apart, facing each other in a clearing, the glow of the moon illuminating everything around them.

“You’re too young to drink, you know,” Edward said matter-of-factly. “I believe the legal age is twenty-one, not eighteen. Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Jacob said warily, beginning to walk around the other man, keeping the distance separating them the same. “That law doesn’t apply on the reservation. That’s where we are, or didn’t you know that? You’re in violation of the truce.”

“Yes,” Edward said sullenly, “I guess I am.”

Jacob snarled, a low growl emanating from deep inside of him.

“Now, now, pup, there’s no need to go feral over a conversation between two travelers passing in the night.”

“What do you want, Cullen?” Jacob asked impatiently, struggling against the urges building within. 

It took a split second after Jacob felt the breeze to realize that Edward Cullen was no longer standing at a distance, but had suddenly appeared right in front of him. In the time it took for him to process that information, the rock in Edward’s hand impacted the side of his head. Blackness enveloped the young man as he fell heavily to the ground.

“You,” Edward Cullen said menacingly as he tossed the heavy rock aside.

 

Jacob groaned. His head was pounding. He remembered the birthday party at the bar, thrown for him by his pack, but didn’t remember drinking so much that he could feel this bad. His eyes fluttered open, but there was still only darkness. His head was spinning, leaving him completely disoriented, but he felt as though he were sitting against a wall. He tried to move, but his body wouldn’t obey. He shook his head, attempting to clear the confusion, but was greeted only by the rattle of a heavy chain. Then he remembered, the vampire! Cullen, that bastard, what had he done?

His realization was cut short by the sound of a heavy door opening. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut against the warm torchlight that flooded the chamber from the corridor outside.

“Hello puppy, feeling better? Wait, don’t try to answer, and before you try to change, I’m going to do something ridiculous and ask you to trust me and hear what I have to say first. I promise it will be worth your while.”

Jacob fought against the thumping in his head and opened his eyes. He squinted momentarily as they adjusted to the dim light. He could see Cullen’s pale features standing a few feet in front of him. He tried to move, to get up, but the sound of more rattling chains brought realization of his predicament. He tried to scream something, anger swelling inside him. He could feel his bones beginning to break, his skin stretch.  
The pain was intense and immediate, stabbing barbs hitting him at the back of his throat, neck, arms, and thighs.

“I am very serious Jacob, you need to stop the change now, or you will die.”

Jacob shut his eyes again and concentrated on slowing his breathing and relaxing. It took all the exhausted young man had, but he finally willed himself back into control.

“Good boy,” Edward said quietly, kneeling down in front of Jacob. 

Jacob opened his eyes again, desperately trying to maintain control. Once again he saw Edward, this time kneeling before him, a sad smile painted across his face.

“I don’t want to hurt you Jacob, not permanently to be sure, but I have to take precautions. You understand, of course. By now I’m sure you’ve realized that you’re chained to the wall. Rest assured, I put a lot of thought into keeping you secure, so there is no point in struggling.”

Jacob tuned the vampire out, silently taking stock of his situation. He was in fact chained to the back wall of a small stone chamber. Sitting on the straw covered floor, his naked, or nearly so, body was secured in multiple locations by heavy manacles. His wrists were chained together above his head and attached halfway up the wall. Another set of manacles were attached separately to his arms, just above his elbows, pulling them backwards to their attachment points on the wall. A heavy collar encircled his neck, the short chain not allowing him enough room to do more than drop his chin towards his chest. His ankles, like his wrists, were manacled together, but their connecting chain led to a heavy iron ring embedded in the floor. The short lead chain there left him little opportunity to move his feet. The final two cuffs were secured around his lower thighs, just above his knees. Separate chains led from these cuffs to the wall behind him, forcing his legs into an uncomfortable, splayed position. He tried to shift his body, and felt the cold stone scrape against his bare buttocks. He tried to lean forward, aware of the strange feeling at his groin, waist, and rear end, but the pressure from the collar was too much and he was forced to look straight ahead again.

“Don’t worry about that just yet, we have more important things to talk about first.”

Jacob tried to reply, but his dry mouth, held open by yet more metal, produced only another groan. 

“Now I’m sure that in the heat of change, you would probably be able to rip those chains from the wall, however, I don’t recommend that. The manacles around your neck, arms and legs, all have extremely sharp, solid silver spikes on their inside. You can probably feel them pricking against your skin even now. When you change…grow, those spikes will penetrate some of your major arteries, poisoning your blood. I would imagine that it will be quick, if not painless,” Edward moved to mere inches from Jacob’s face and grinned, his long, pointed fangs gleaming in the flickering torchlight. “After all, I do know where all the best blood circulation spots are, you know.”

Edward stood up and grabbed the helpless boy by his hair, yanking his head upwards. “In your mouth is a ring gag. The metal circle is positioned right behind your front teeth. Attached at the sides are two more, long silver spikes. I’m sure you’ve felt them nudging the back of your throat a few times by now. If you change, your face will elongate into that snout of yours, and the spikes will pierce your throat. It’s not that I don’t think the blood poisoning would be enough to kill you; I just wanted a little something extra. Plus, now I don’t have to hear your whiney voice.”

Jacob twitched in his bonds, gulping down the trickling saliva that stopped dripping out of his held open mouth when Edward yanked his head back.

“You see, puppy dog, I’m hoping you’ll make the right choice and calm down. Accept your situation. After all, my family always wanted a pet, and you fit the bill just fine.”  
Jacob struggled once again, but the pricking of the spikes forced his acquiescence. 

“There you go, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Speaking of hard, let me explain what’s welded around your waist.” Jacob stood up, looked down at the nearly naked young man and smiled sinisterly. “You see,” he continued, “back in the olden days, errant young women were locked in things called ‘chastity belts.’ Those devices, much like what you now wear, were meant to keep the women’s virtue intact. There were all kinds of these belts, some basic, and others, well, let’s just say they weren’t all that pleasant to wear. Can you guess which yours is,” Edward said with a glimmer in his eye.

“I have to say, I didn’t think I would be able to squeeze you into it. I’ll give you credit; you’re pretty well endowed for a pup. However, I managed, with some help, of course. Bella…” Edward turned towards the doorway as Bella Swan walked in. 

Jacob began squirming, his frustration and rage building. He watched as Bella approached, stopping at the side of the suddenly sadistic vampire. He could tell there was something wrong with her. Her eyes appeared to flicker between her usual level of awareness, and a blank, vacant stare.

“Hello Jacob,” she said warmly. “I hope you’re not too uncomfortable, my pet.”

Her words pierced his heart as surely as if she had stabbed him with a dagger. Jacob stopped struggling and went limp in his bonds.

“You see, boy, Bella only needed a small, shall we say, push, to get her thinking about you in the correct light. It seems there’s actually very little difference to the emotions a person feels for good friends, and…pets.” Edward smiled and looked down at the girl standing next to him. “Isn’t that right, Bella? Jacob here will make the perfect pet. As long as we keep him safe and out of trouble.”

“Oh yes, Edward, I don’t want Jacob to get hurt.” She looked down at the helpless boy. “We’ve made a nice little home for you here, so you won’t have to wander through the woods any longer, lost and alone. You just be a good boy, and we’ll take care of you.”

Tears began to well up in Jacob’s eyes, realization of his dire situation finally sinking in.

“Now, now, puppy, don’t snivel. At least not until I finish explaining about your belt. Bella, be a dear and help me out will you?”

“Of course, Edward,” Bella said as she knelt down next to Jacob. She reached out and touched his chest, her fingertips lightly brushing against him as she brought her hand downward. “It’s amazing,” she whispered to Jacob, wonderment overcoming her vacant expression, “I can’t believe that you can be so smooth and hairless, and yet become so hairy and in need of grooming.”

Jacob gasped as her hand moved softly over the small cup of cold metal covering his groin. He felt her tenderly stroke his inner thigh, brushing her nails back and forth against his most sensitive areas.

Bella suddenly pulled her hand back as Jacob screamed into his gag. He started gasping for breath, a panicked look on his face.

Edward laughed as Bella stood up and took her place back by his side. “I bet that hurts. You’re going to have to learn to control a lot more than just your change, if you know what I mean. Don’t worry though, the spikes inside your cup, while extremely sharp, aren’t made of silver. After all,” he said, putting his arm around Bella’s shoulders, “I completely understand how you feel. Just think of this as your post adoption neutering.”

The pain in Jacob’s groin started to subside, his excitement unable to maintain itself against the evil barbs lining the inside of his only garment.

“Let me re-cap for you just so you’re clear,” Edward said to the boy as he and Bella turned towards the door. “This is your new home. Nobody else knows you’re here. If you try to change, you know what will happen. If you have unacceptable thoughts, you know what will happen. In time, once we’ve gotten you fully trained and you can manage to be better behaved, we may lighten up on your restraints a bit, but for now, well, you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

Jacob pulled half-heartedly at the chain holding his wrists securely to the wall, a last ditch show of resistance that he knew was useless.

“I’ll see you soon, my pet,” Bella said, blowing Jacob a kiss. “Try to be a good boy for me.”

Jacob watched her turn away as Edward pulled the door closed, shutting him into the darkness and misery of his new life.

 

Edward woke suddenly. He looked around, unaware of his surroundings, still disoriented from the powerful images of his dream. He had nodded off while sitting in the shadow of a large boulder next to the waterfall. He looked around, the real world slowly invading his senses, struggling against the dream for control. His thoughts flickered back and forth between reality and the perfect dream world his mind had created for him. The vampire stood up suddenly, and, still in thrall to the vivid experience, decided that perhaps it was time to pay a certain young shape shifter a visit.

Anger welled up inside Edward Cullen once again. He had arrived just in time to see Bella waving goodbye to Jacob. He was wiping grease off his hands with a red bandanna, a motorcycle leaning against the wall of the shed next to him in an obvious state of disrepair. Edward watched as he waved back at the departing girl. He tossed the soiled bandanna aside and quickly pulled off his shirt before kneeling next to the motorcycle once more.

Yes, Edward thought, still overcome by the events in his dream, hairless to mangy in no time. Must be the breed. 

Ensuring that he remained upwind of the boy’s acute sense of smell, Edward moved quietly closer. Once on the other side of the shed’s wall, directly behind the bent over youth, engrossed in his repairs, Edward reached out with his mind. 

The images flowed quickly into Edward’s head: Bella, the forest, Native American iconography, school; a mixed jumble of thoughts radiating from the unaware young man’s subconscious. Edward sifted through the maze carefully, not knowing exactly what he was trying to find. He paused momentarily, assaulted by a powerful scene that he assumed was from Jacob’s initiation into his pack, the flashing images fading with Jacob screaming as the tattoo needle began its work.

Edward peered around the wall and smiled as he saw Jacob absent-mindedly rubbing his tattoo. He reached out again, this time pushing past all of the surface level flotsam drifting through the boy’s mind. He went deeper still, now pushing some of his own thoughts outward. Finally, he found Bella, standing next to Jacob in what appeared to be a large, dusty old warehouse. 

Edward sat down, leaning against the shed’s outer wall as he focused on the tapestry that was Jacob’s unfolding daydream.

 

Bella looked nervous, but Jacob took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “This is the only way,” he said, a slight smile twisting at his lips.

“I know,” she said, squeezing his hand back, “I just don’t want him to be hurt.”

Jacob turned to her and gently took her face in his hands. He stared deeply into her eyes.

“He can’t be killed by what we’re going to do. I promise you that. But I can’t lie to you; it won’t be pleasant for him.”

Their conversation was cut short as four of Jacob’s fellow pack members entered the warehouse. Two of them were pushing a dolly holding a medium sized crate, while the other two were carrying smaller boxes of their own. The newcomers approached the couple in silence, setting down their boxes and roughly sliding the crate from its transport. 

Bella gasped as the lid of the crate was pried open, revealing the naked body of Edward Cullen bound and gagged inside. 

“Please Bella, stay calm. We have to do this quickly. None of us know how long he’ll be unconscious.” Jacob nodded to his friends as he hugged the girl close to him.

The two boxes were emptied out onto the dusty floor, their metal, leather, and rubber contents a mass of confusing straps and chains. As two of the pack began sorting the implements, the other two lifted Edward’s limp body out of the crate and laid him on the floor as well. The bonds restraining him were removed, as well as the gag pulled between his teeth. Edward’s freedom was short lived as the group went to work securing his body with the now unpacked equipment.

Edward was turned onto his stomach and his arms pulled back behind him. His wrists were strapped together, palms facing each other. His elbows were then similarly bound, with that strap cinched tighter and tighter.

Bella winced as she saw the strap buckled in place, forcing the unconscious vampire’s elbows to touch. She then saw them bind all of his fingers together, and wrap another strap around his palms. Once his arms were secured, a cruel looking leather sheath was worked over them. Laces along its length were pulled inhumanly tight before more straps, attached to the sheath, were secured at the wrists, elbows, upper arms, over his shoulders and across his chest. Each strap was locked off with a sturdy padlock. A very high, thick leather and metal collar was wrapped around Edward’s neck and a strap from the bottom back edge was tightly attached to the top of the armbinder. More locks followed before his still unmoving body was rolled onto a metal boned leather corset. It was slid up between his arms and back, and then laced tightly closed in front. The constriction of the punishing device was doubled when attached straps around the corset were buckled and locked in place. Another lock was placed through a ring at the bottom of the arm sheath and attached to a mate at the back bottom of the corset. Two straps were pulled up from the front top of the corset, just under Edward’s chest, and attached to small rings dangling from the front of the posture collar. 

Bella was crying softly as she watched the young men finish up the inescapable upper body bondage they had placed Edward into. She leaned close to Jacob, resting her head against his shoulder as she continued to look on.

“Jacob,” she said, her voice quivering, “I’m not sure…”

“Bella, we’ve discussed this. How many people has he killed? How many more will he?  
And how long before he hurts you? This is the only way we can make sure he never harms anyone again. Unless you think we should…”

“No,” Bella replied, not wanting to think about the only other option, “you’re right.”

Edward’s legs were then bound together by individual straps at the thighs, above and below the knees, calves, ankles, instep, and big toes. Once completed, another leather sheath was produced and pulled over the already restrictive leg bondage. Further straps and padlocks were secured, along with attachments going from the top of the leg binder to the bottom of the corset. 

Bella jumped in Jacob’s embrace as the high-pitched, inhuman scream suddenly exploded through the empty building. The young pack members froze, the scream stopping them in their tracks.

“Snap out of it and get back to work,” Jacob yelled. “Get the gag in place…now!”

“Bella!” Edward screamed as he thrashed in his bonds. He twisted madly as three of the young men tried to hold him steady.

“Don’t worry,” Jacob said reassuringly, stroking Bella’s hair as he pulled her closer, “he’s very strong, but has no leverage. He won’t get free. He won’t be able to hurt you, I promise.”

“Bella,” Edward cried out again, “why are you helping them?”

‘I….I’m sorry…” she sobbed as she saw Edward’s head yanked back by the hair and a large, firm rubber plug thrust into his mouth, silencing his cries.  
The plug filled the vampire’s mouth completely, with deep holes designed specifically for his fangs. The strap was pulled behind his head, buckled and locked. A blindfold was strapped on next, followed by plugs pushed deeply into his ears. A tight rubber hood that covered his head completely was pulled into place next.

“How will he breathe,” Bella asked, her own breathing shallow and labored. 

“He doesn’t need to breathe Bella, he’s not even alive,” Jacob answered calmly.

A much thicker leather hood was next, completely engulfing Edward’s head. Thick straps were pulled tightly in place over his eyes and mouth, further ensuring the restriction of the restraints below.

With the vampire’s body now completely secured, he was lifted and held up by two of the young men, while the other two began wrapping him in a thick, sticky black tape. Edward was completely mummified by the tape as layer after layer was used to seal him away. Once Edward had been completely engulfed in the tape, one of the boys buckled a thick leather strap around his ankles. A heavy chain was attached to the center of the strap, just above the vampire’s heels. Over the tape, a pasty white substance, scooped out of a nearby bucket, was then spread in thick layers over the now un-moving body. The goo was smoothed out until the entombed form retained only a hint of its former human shape, now resembling more of a cocoon. 

Bella leaned in close to Jacob, the horror of what she was seeing almost too much for her.

“I am sorry,” Jacob whispered. “But if we don’t do this, he’s just going to end up dead. For real this time.”

“I know,” Bella replied, her voice barely audible.

The pair watched as the entombed figure, now solidly encased in the quick-dry, concrete like substance, was hoisted into the air, upside down. Two of the pack moved over to an almost seamless metal trapdoor set in the floor, a few feet away from where Edward had suffered through his encapsulation. They pried it open with crowbars, revealing a deep empty pit underneath, just wide enough to accommodate their prisoner. Two more buckets of the white paste were poured into the hole, while Edward was swung into position above it.

With a gasp, Bella watched as the two other pack members slowly lowered Edward into the pit. 

“It goes down about twenty feet,” Jacob said clinically. “Once at the bottom, his head will be submerged in the cement they just poured in.”

“Please Jacob, don’t tell me any more.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

They watched in silence as Edward was lowered the final distance. More buckets were then emptied into the pit, a seemingly endless supply, slowly filling it to the top. Once the level reached the edge, the dangling chain was removed, and the top was smoothed out. All six individuals waited in silence, the minutes passing slowly as the paste hardened.

Finally, one of the pack reached out with his foot and prodded the white square in front of him. Satisfied, he smiled at Jacob, who walked over. 

With an eerie look of triumph on his face, Jacob stood on top of the now rock-solidly filled pit. He looked over at Bella, stepped away, and waved the four young men forward.  
He heard Bella run from the room as the metal plate was replaced, and two blowtorches were brought forward to weld it shut.

“It’s for the best,” Jacob said to himself, unheard over the din created by the welding. 

 

Edward snapped out of it suddenly, losing his balance and stumbling against the wall of the shed. Cursing himself, he sped off, into the shelter of the nearby trees and watched, his fangs bared and hatred welling up inside him, as Jacob walked around the side of the small, rundown structure, his head cocked to the side as if listening for something.  
Edward watched him closely, knowing that with the boy’s heightened senses, if he moved now, he would stand revealed and a confrontation would be unavoidable. He could see the perspiration gleaming on Jacob’s chest, and heard his heart pounding like a jackhammer. Edward knew most of that had been caused by the daydream, and not the strange sound that attracted the boy’s attention.

Tense minutes passed before Jacob seemed satisfied and returned to his work. Edward smiled, his anger passing as his mind raced. 

“And to think I was just going to keep you for a pet,” he thought, amused. “Well, tit for tat, I guess. Although, one has to wonder how a nice wholesome puppy like you came up with all those rather extreme ideas. Curious indeed…”

With a last look at the shed, Edward sped off into the distance.

 

She looks so beautiful when asleep, Edward thought as he stood over Bella’s bed. He didn’t have much time. Dawn was approaching, and he had to act now, while she was in a deep sleep. 

He felt guilty, as though betraying her trust, but the evolution of their relationship had caused a change in him, and he needed to know. 

He was never able to see into her mind. That oddity was what first drew him to her, and it had made him crazy back then, encountering that single wall of resistance in a world otherwise open to him. But lately, he had felt…things when in her presence, basic emotions, raw ones; things linked more to the subconscious than any surface thoughts. He hadn’t told her, not yet. He needed more information first, needed to know that he was actually seeing inside her and not projecting his own feelings outward.

He knelt down at the side of her bed and leaned close. He could feel her slow, steady breath as it caressed his face. Her heart beat steadily, and her eyes flitted behind her closed lids. He watched carefully as she squirmed slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. He reached out then, pushing gently, guilty over not asking her permission, but desperate to know. He felt himself sinking, a blackness folding over him, then light… 

 

He was standing in a corridor. Cold gray stones formed the walls, floor, and low ceiling above him. He looked around, confused and disoriented, then held his hands outward and stared at them in the flickering torchlight. Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t quite make out what through the cobwebs filling his head.

“Are you okay Edward?”

He looked at Bella, standing beside him. She was dressed in a powder blue gown, of a style not dissimilar to what was worn by women of means back in his youth., back when he was human.

“I think so,” he responded, still trying to break out of the haze.

“Good, come along then,” she said as she began walking in front of him, a light chain dangling from her hand and leading back to…

A collar! Around his neck he felt the leather collar tug slightly as she gently urged him forward. He stumbled a bit, his bare feet sliding on the cold, unfamiliar surface beneath them. 

As he moved into step behind her in the long, dim corridor, Edward glanced down at himself. He saw that he was bare-chested, only a pair of dark brown leather wristbands adorned his upper body. Even in the fluctuating light given off by the torches set into the wall, he was able to see the contrast between his pale skin and the rich leather. Further examination revealed a pair of tight leather chaps covering him from his ankles to the tops of his thighs, creaking and groaning with each step. Around his waist and covering his groin, was a thick, metal studded codpiece, also of the same leather as his wristbands, chaps, and, he was sure, collar.

He looked up again, at the back of the woman leading him around like an animal. He felt as though he should ask her permission, but a sudden wave of confusion washed over him, and he remained silent as he reached down and ran his hands over the hard casing covering his most private parts. The studs were sharp, and he had to avoid too much pressure so as not to prick himself. He traced the covering back, between his legs, where he could feel it meld into a flat, iron band that passed through his slightly parted buttocks. Further exploration at the back of the waistband, riding low on his hips, revealed the small but tough padlock holding the metal and leather belt in place. 

”Don’t play with that, or I’ll have to punish you.” Bella had stopped and turned, and was now looking sternly at Edward.

“I’m sorry,” he said, before he even knew he was going to say it, and quickly pulled his hands from their exploration.

“That’s better. Now try to keep up. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but if I have to drag you along, I will.”

“Yes Bella,” he replied, his eyes falling to the floor under her stern gaze.

He looked up again once they resumed walking. He could see the sway of her hips under the diaphanous material and couldn’t help but notice how out of place the riding crop and short lengths of heavy chain looked dangling from her waist. 

Edward’s head bolted upright. “A dream,” he shouted, realizing that the paraphernalia hanging ominously from her waist had not been there moments earlier. In fact, they had not been there before she threatened to punish him. 

“I’m in Bella’s dream,” he said, a hushed mumble to himself even though the girl had not reacted to his louder outburst.

Edward smiled broadly. He had done it. He had managed to finally get inside her mind. But, unlike other occasions, with other people, it seemed his role in her mind was not just as an invisible observer. 

He picked up the pace, happily keeping step with the beautiful girl he loved, who also happened to be holding his leash.

“Ah, there you are,” Bella said as she drew to a halt. “You may relieve yourself of your burden.”

Edward stopped behind her. He had seen the figure approaching from the opposite end of the corridor, his heart breaking with the realization that…he…was in Bella’s dream as well.

Jacob stood before them, his very nearly naked body glistening with perspiration in the flickering torchlight. Across his shoulders, a thick wooden pole supported two filled buckets of water. Carefully, the young man fell to one knee, allowing the heavy buckets to settle onto the ground. He leaned forward and, ducking his head down, maneuvered the pole, setting it carefully atop the two buckets. 

“Thank you Mistress Bella,” Jacob said, slightly out of breath and holding his kneeling position before her.

“Stand up,” Bella said, watching him rise to his feet, “and turn in a complete circle.” 

Jacob complied without changing expression. He was wearing only a tiny leather loincloth, sitting extremely low on his waist, the front flap barely large enough to cover him, while the back was just a thin strip that failed to hide the cleft of his buttocks with even the slightest of movements. The two dangling pieces of leather were held in place by the thinnest of thongs, pulled tightly around his waist and knotted at each hip. The only other articles he was wearing were thick leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and a matching collar, form fitting in its severity, around his neck.

Edward stared at the boy as he displayed himself before Bella. He noticed that Jacob’s collar; thicker, tighter and wider than his own, was locked in place at the back by a heavy padlock. Four heavy metal rings dangled from the front, back, and sides of the restrictive looking band. His ankle cuffs matched the wrist cuffs, and differed dramatically from the bands Edward was adorned with. Jacob’s cuffs were thick and severe looking; each buckled tightly over his skin and made fast with smaller, but no less imposing, padlocks. Two metal rings, similar to the four on his collar, dangled from each cuff, and Edward could see them move individually as the boy moved, practically calling out for use.

“You are maturing beautifully,” Bella said as she stepped up close to the boy.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Jacob replied in little more than a hushed whisper; his face reddening even further in the flame fueled light.

“Don’t you agree Edward?”

Edward hesitated, not knowing exactly how to answer her question. “Yes Bella,” he heard himself say without warning, the words issuing forth unbidden. “He has come a long way from the scrawny youth we rescued from the forest.”

Edward shook his head. He heard the words come out of his mouth, but didn’t say them. It was becoming obvious that while he was participating actively in Bella’s dream, he was not in control of it. He thought back to his own dream, and how the three of them were also together…

Bella paused, an intense look on her face as she turned to Edward. “Indeed he has. And one day, he may even achieve preferred status like you, dearest. But, for now,” she said, turning back to the younger man, “Jacob shall remain a work slave in the bowels of the estate. Isn’t that right Jacob?”  
The boy looked at her, his eyes betraying the emotions he felt for the woman in front of him. 

“Yes my Mistress. I am whatever you wish me to be…now and forever.”

“Such a well behaved and devoted slave,” Bella said as she moved even closer, until she could feel his heavy breaths gently stirring her hair. She reached out and put a hand against his smooth, slick chest.

Edward heard Jacob’s blood pounding through his veins. He could “see” the boy’s heart beat faster, blood rushing throughout his body in waves of excitement.

Bella moved her hand down, gently cupping him through the thin material of the loincloth. She stood up on her toes and leaned into him, whispering in his ear. “Is it uncomfortable?”

“Y…y…yes Mistress,” Jacob stammered, his eyes beginning to tear up, a grimace forming on his face. “Always.”

“How long ago was it when we found you, running wild and out of control?”

“Three…y-years…Mistress.”

“And how long since I decided you needed to learn control?”

“J-just o-over two, Mistress.”

“Does it hurt?” She asked, turning her head slightly to look at Edward.

“O…only when you are around, Mistress,” the boy responded, his face now a mask of suffering.

“Good,” Bella said as she lifted the flap of Jacob’s garment so Edward could see underneath. “That’s how it should be.”

Edward stood absolutely still, stunned by what he saw when Bella lifted Jacob’s loincloth. Underneath was the tiny metal chastity belt that Jacob had worn in his dream. Suddenly Edward knew the reason for Jacob’s pained expression and difficulty talking. 

He watched as Jacob began to hunch over, the narrow belt of the chastity device, not present moments earlier, was now clearly visible under the thongs holding up the loincloth.

Edward’s mind was racing as he mulled through everything he knew about his telepathic abilities. He knew he was unable to read Bella’s thoughts, but could he somehow be able to influence them?  
Bella removed her hand from Jacob’s body and stepped back. “Have we not spoken about maintaining self-control, Jacob?”

“Yes Mistress,” the boy whined as he tried to stand up straight. 

“You know you risk everything should you lose control?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“How can I trust you not to lose control, if you can’t even reign in your most basic of urges?”

“I’m sorry Mistress Bella, please, forgive me. I’ll try harder, I promise.”

“Do I need to have you fitted for a smaller belt?”

Edward winced visibly, not sure that was even possible.

Jacob, now standing straight again, his pain subsiding greatly, did not meet Bella’s eyes. 

“If Mistress believes that would help me to achieve the level of control she desires…”

Edward just stared at him.

“Such a good boy, even when you do something wrong, you try so hard to make it right. 

We’ll skip the downsizing of the belt for now, but I think you definitely need to show me you are capable of more control than you’ve displayed.”

“I’ll do anything Mistress desires.”

“Good. Now, on your knees and put your hands behind your back.”

Edward watched as Jacob fell quickly to his knees on the cold, hard, stone floor. He saw Bella unclip several lengths of the heavy chain hanging from her waist and go behind the submissive young man. He saw Jacob wince, his brow furrowing in concentration as Bella leaned over him, her hands on his shoulders, the chains dangling down over his chest.

“Control…” she whispered seductively in his ear.

Sweat appeared on the boy’s forehead and he shifted uncomfortably on his knees. He closed his eyes, and Edward could see his lips moving, silently repeating Bella’s command to himself.

Bella took the first short length of chain and wrapped it through a ring on each of Jacob’s wrist cuffs. She passed it through multiple times, ensuring that his hands were held tightly together, then clipped the ends to the rings, well out of reach of the boy’s fingers. She repeated the process with his ankles, then took the longest chain and attached one end to the ring at the back of Jacob’s collar. She let the chain dangle for a moment between his broad shoulders, before pulling it through a ring on each of his wrist cuffs. From there, she brought the free end down to his ankles, clipping it off to the center chain attaching them together. She then unclipped the end at his neck, passed it through the ring, and began pulling out any slack.

Edward watched in fascination as Jacob’s body tensed. His head was pulled back slightly by the pressure on his neck, his wrists were slowly moving higher up behind him, and his feet were slightly off the floor, forcing the majority of his weight onto his knees.

Edward noticed Bella staring at him momentarily, before she turned back to her task and re-clipped the now taught chain to her victim’s collar. The sudden feeling from behind his own belt took Edward by surprise. He was breathing deeply now, and he felt on odd heat flowing through his normally cold body.

Bella smiled as she returned to Edward’s side. “Doesn’t he look good…natural…sitting there Edward?”

“Yes Bella,” he answered, distracted by his strange feelings.

He watched as Bella moved behind him and felt her hands touch the lock at the back of his waist. He heard the click and felt the lock removed from its place, just before the entire codpiece fell away, releasing his engorged, and throbbing member from its confinement.

“Looks like someone has a rather large problem,” Bella said playfully as she came back around and moved over to stand behind Jacob once again. “Come forward dearest, and we’ll see if we can’t get you some help with that.”

Edward found himself walking forward without willing himself to. He could se Jacob’s eyes, still closed, his lips still forming the word ‘control’ over and over. Edward stopped directly in front of the helpless young man. He tried to move away, but his body was unresponsive to his commands. His mind was reeling as a burning need for release washed over him, drowning out all but the helplessness he felt.

“Jacob, open your eyes,” Bella said softly.

The young man promptly obeyed, greeted by the site of Edward’s manhood standing proudly in front of him. Jacob flinched, his muscles straining for a brief moment against the unyielding metal holding him fast. He was breathing heavily, and continued to perspire dramatically in the cool, dank air of the underground corridor.  
“Don’t struggle Jacob, remember you must maintain control. Edward has a problem, and I want you to help him with it. You’ll do that for me, won’t you Jacob?”

“Yes Mistress Bella,” Jacob rasped, his voice hoarse. “I will do whatever makes you happy.”

“Good boy,” she replied. “Edward’s pleasure will make me very happy.” She placed her hands on the back of Jacob’s head and pushed it forward gently. “Lick.”

Edward groaned, unable to move, as he felt Jacob’s tongue touch his heavily dangling testicles. With each swipe of the boy’s soft tongue, Edward felt a jolt of electricity flow through him.

“Faster Jacob, suck on them softly as well. We want Edward as hard as possible before you give him what he needs.”

Jacob didn’t reply as he devoted his full attention to the task before him. He alternated between licking, and taking each of Edward’s balls into his mouth, gently rolling them around before releasing. Unbidden, he leaned forward further and, angling his head, began licking at the area behind Edward’s ball sack.

Bella smiled at the young man’s enthusiasm for pleasing her. She glanced up at Edward, and saw the distant look on his face, even as he moaned in pleasure. 

“Don’t move,” she warned Edward as she saw his arms reaching towards Jacob’s head. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Edward grunted, his frustration mixing violently with his pleasure. He had almost done it, almost forced his body to respond to his wishes, but Bella was too strong and he knew he would have to ride this scenario out however she wanted it to go.

“Look how big he’s gotten, Jacob. You are doing an excellent job.”

Jacob moved his attention back to the vampire’s testicles, now taking both of them into his mouth and rolling them around voraciously. He stopped suddenly, a retching cough spewing Edward’s balls from his mouth.

“Swallowed some hair did you?” Bella said as she stroked the top of Jacob’s head. He’s not hairless, like you. You’ll just have to get past it for me.”

Jacob swallowed obediently and started his ministrations again. 

“Now Jacob, begin licking and sucking the tip of his shaft. I’m sure you can get him much bigger.”

Edward squirmed as he felt his member swell even more in response to Bella’s words. 

“Very good. Now, Jacob, open your mouth as wide as possible and take him inside you.”  
For the first time, Jacob froze. He stared blankly at the huge cock in front of him, his lower lip trembling.

“Don’t move an inch,” Bella said quickly to Edward as she pushed hard on the back of Jacob’s head, forcing his mouth to engulf Edward’s penis. She continued pushing, the massive cock sliding deeper and deeper down Jacob’s gagging throat. She shoved hard, burying his face into Edward’s pubic hair. Entwining her fingers in Jacob’s hair, she began pulling and pushing his head back and forth.

“I’m not happy about this Jacob,” Bella said angrily as a retch, mixed with a groan issued forth from the boy’s stuffed throat. 

“Edward, you may begin thrusting.” Bella stopped moving Jacob’s head, instead putting both her hands against the back of his head, holding it in place as Edward’s hips began moving on their own. 

“Jacob, you will be punished if Edward feels any teeth. Do you understand?”

Jacob blinked back tears as a gurgled response came from his rapidly filling and emptying throat. The boy opened wider in an attempt to keep his teeth away from the impossibly large organ assaulting his mouth.

Bella removed her hands from Jacob’s head and stepped to the side of the rutting pair. She saw Jacob’s body, tense as a tightly wound spring, straining against his bonds. She removed the crop from her waist and walked behind Jacob. She waited until a forward thrust by Edward before lashing the crop viciously against Jacob’s ass, almost causing him to fall over.

“Control,” she warned ominously as she struck him again, this time on his right shoulder blade.

“Teeth,” Edward hissed involuntarily through his own clenched teeth.

Bella reacted with ten more rapid stinging blows of the crop to Jacob’s ass, back, upper arms, and chest.

“Maintain control, Jacob. You are displeasing me.”

Jacob snorted; his nose was dripping and his eyes watering from the pain of his lashing. 

“Edward, stop moving. Jacob, you will finish him off on your own. I expect your performance to be perfect…”

Jacob began bobbing his head just as Edward stopped thrusting. He worked hard on the engorged shaft, licking at it and massaging it with his convulsing throat muscles.

Bella watched in fascination, her hand absent-mindedly moving down below her waist. She began breathing heavily as Jacob frantically worked at his task. She touched herself lightly, her every sense heightened and screaming for release. 

Edward was ready to burst, but, like everything else, he had no control over his release. He struggled to glance over at Bella, putting forth a superhuman effort to just pry his eyes away from the top of Jacob’s bobbing head. He glimpsed her out of the corner of his left eye, and saw that she too, seemed ready to explode.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Bella’s scream of “Yes!” echoed through the eerie quiet of the passage and Edward violently erupted, his penis spewing the contents of his balls while buried as deeply as possible down Jacob’s throat. 

Thick white fluid flowed out of Jacob’s nose, the overflow of the huge quantity already streaming down towards his stomach. He coughed, gagged and sputtered on the seemingly endless flow of vampire semen gushing inside of him.

Bella recovered first and kissed Edward greedily on the lips as he withdrew his softening cock from Jacob’s mouth. 

“I hope that was what you needed dearest Edward. I’m going to my chambers. Clean yourself up, put your belt back on and join me after you’ve secured Jacob.”

“Secured him?” Edward asked her, uncertain, but hopeful, at what was to come.

“He hesitated when directed to take you inside of him, used his teeth, and failed to retain all of your seed. Obviously he is still deficient in maintaining control.”

Jacob remained silent; his head down towards the floor, white fluid still dripping from his nose and mouth.

“He has displeased me.”

Jacob shuddered in his restraints, a soft sob very obvious to the others.

“Take him to the lowest cell, remove his loincloth and secure him inside. Use the piercing manacles and gag. He will stay that way until he demonstrates that he can control himself properly.”

“Perhaps that is a bit severe,” Edward questioned, his voice finally his own.

Bella stared deeply at Edward for a moment. “No, I think it’s exactly what he needs. All puppies must learn their place and how to control themselves. Don’t you think, dearest?”

Edward stared back at her, watching the broad smile form on her face. 

 

“Hi there,” she said sleepily, her body stretching seductively under the thin sheet barely covering it.

“Hello,” Edward replied, looking down at her, a slight smile twisting at his lips. “I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“You could never scare me. What are you doing in my bedroom?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll go if you want.”

“I didn’t say that, stupid. Besides, I was worried after you ran out of class and didn’t head home. Where did you go?”

“Oh,” he replied, sighing dramatically and blatantly ignoring her question. “I like to watch you sleep.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You look beautiful when you’re resting.”

“That’s sweet, but I don’t know about ‘resting’.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. I just had a dream is all.”

“I hope it was a good one.”

“I think it was.”

“Good. I’m delighted to hear that.”

“Edward?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever thought about getting a pet?”

“Sometimes, Bella, sometimes…” He responded, a broad smile forming on his face.


End file.
